


Crema (mini) Verse Prompt Fill #54

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [57]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crema verse, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: can u maybe do one with the wedding and Blaine working at his coffee bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema (mini) Verse Prompt Fill #54

_Act Five: The Coffee_

 

Kurt’s sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and his tie is coming undone around his neck.  He lost his jacket an hour ago and the back of his neck feels clammy with his sweat.  He would care about his appearance, how disheveled he’s starting to look, but there’s absolutely nothing wrong with this day.

 

Well, maybe there’s one thing.  He hasn’t seen his husband in far too long.

 

_His husband_.

 

It’s been a few hours since Kurt and Blaine took each other’s hands and said their vows in front of their friends and family and Kurt is still trying to catch his breath over it. There’s been food and drinks and a first dance Kurt is sure he’s never going to forget.  They’ve been making the rounds through the crowd that’s gathered there that day, shaking hands and accepting congratulations, and somewhere along the way Kurt lost Blaine to a conversation with someone from the theatre world.  It feels like that was forever ago and Kurt knows the night is far from over.  Besides, he’s only had a few dances with his new husband and he has plans for many more.

 

Kurt finally catches sight of Blaine through the crowd and he smiles.  He should have known.  Blaine is behind the espresso machine they’d brought in just for him, just so he could have a place to escape to if all the hubbub of the wedding got to be too much for him at any point.

 

Blaine is passing a latte off to someone Kurt recognizes from Blaine’s grad program when Kurt approaches.

 

“Hey,” Kurt says, stepping up to the espresso machine.  Blaine looks up at him and Kurt is hit with a soul deep memory of meeting this man in a coffee shop, just like this, so long ago.  It’s so powerful Kurt almost sways on his feet.  Blaine must be thinking of that day, that moment, too, because his smile – sweet and serene – spreads across his face and crinkles his eyes.

 

“Hey, you.”

 

Blaine’s also lost his jacket – the jacket Kurt so carefully made for him – and his own bowtie is unknotted and loose around his neck.  His cheeks are pinked and he’s utterly gorgeous.

 

“How’re you doing?”  Kurt reaches over the table to smooth his fingers over the silky fabric of the tie.

 

Blaine takes his hand, lifts it to his lips, and presses a soft kiss to the ring on his finger.  “I’m perfect.  You?”

 

“Waiting for my next dance with my husband,” Kurt replies and he swears Blaine’s eyes flash as the word passes his lips.  “He told me his dance card was filled with my name.”

 

“Is that so?”  Blaine steps around the table and into Kurt’s space, sliding a hand around his waist.

 

“It is.”

 

“Well then.”  There’s music playing and Blaine starts to move their bodies to the rhythm.  “Don’t want to keep him waiting any longer.”

 

Kurt smiles and lets Blaine lead them back out onto the dance floor.


End file.
